A Twilight Valentine's
by Forlorn Rain
Summary: Edward and Bella don't ever celebrate Valentine's in the books, so I wrote a one-shot so they could! Cliche galore. Yes I know, very late in publishing.


PLEASE READ: okay, first of all, I know this is NOT consistent with the Twilight timeline. This is a "what if," situation. If Bella had transferred to Forks a few months earlier, then this could have possibly happened.

I also wrote this on Valentine's day months ago (yes very late in publishing) because I was bored at work and I PURPOSEFULLY mimicked Stephenie Meyer's writing, so DON'T flame me.

I am a Twilight fan, so I did this out of love and fun.

This is a one-shot, so let me know what you think, thanks!

* * *

"Please, just let me do one small thing for you."

"No Edward, no way." Edward had been pleading with me for weeks about Valentine's Day. I hated Valentine's. Saint Valentine was no saint in my book. I hated the cheesy, lovey-dovey nonsense that people claimed they had to do. The whole idea of it made me sick. But no, Edward just insisted that we had to do something.

"I promise not to buy anything," he tried to convince me. I rolled my eyes and walked away from him.

"Fine then," he said while catching up to me. "I will do whatever I like, with your permission or not." I walked away faster, determined to reach the school doors before he could say more. Suddenly, he caught me around the waist in a tight grip. I nearly had the wind knocked out of me. "And you know I can make you," he whispered in my ear, his voice low and velvety. His cool breath sent a cool chill down my spine. I knew he was right, but I couldn't resist arguing.

"I won't enjoy it; I won't speak to you at all," I justified. I knew he couldn't stand it when I didn't talk to him. I smirked slightly.

"That's fine, Bella," he sighed. Edward then put his cold lips to my already burning ear and kissed beneath it. I bit my tongue to prevent from sighing. "But you won't be able to resist." I nearly melted in his stone arms. He suddenly released me and left to the one class he didn't share with me: A.P Spanish. All I could do was stare after him as he walked away. He turned around and winked at me. I shook my head and scowled. I could hear him laughing all the way down the hall.

In my second year Spanish class, Jessica jabbered on and on about what Mike was planning for her. I tried very hard to be polite and listen, but I just was not interested. I thought about what I'd said to Edward, that I wouldn't talk to him if he planned something. I began to regret it. I didn't think I could follow through with my threat. Valentine's Day was two whole days away. I moaned inwardly. I was such an idiot. Jessica noticed my lack of attention and snapped her fingers at me.

"Hello? Bella? Did you hear what I said?"

"Uh yeah, Mike was taking you to that new restaurant in Port Angeles." Her eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Yeah, and I hear that it is the most expensive place, too!" she squealed. Suddenly I began to wonder what Edward had in mind. I glared ahead; no, I wouldn't think about it; that's exactly what he wanted.

"So what's Edward doing for you?" Jessica asked rudely; my lack of excitement really bothered her.

"I don't know. I don't really care, either," I said, my voice a little rough as I put my head on my desk. Jessica furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh, come on, you have to be excited for chocolate or roses or something."

"No, I'm not," I replied simply. "Valentine's Day is ridiculous."

Jessica gasped. "Bella! I can't believe how pessimistic you are!" she exclaimed. "Valentine's Day is the most important day of the year! It's the day that boys have to do something for us girls! _They_ have to show _us_ how much they love us," she swooned. I sighed.

"But don't we already know without all the gushy crap?" I retorted. "You know they don't want to do it, so how you can take what they do seriously? Love should be sincere, not forced." Jessica narrowed her eyes at me.

"Whatever Bella, you're just bitter."

"I am not-"

"Maybe you don't like it Bella, but think about Edward. He hasn't gone out with anyone since the Cullens started here. Don't you think you're being selfish?" She said sharply.

"What? How am I being selfish?"

"I bet Edward wants to do something for you. He hasn't gotten a chance to till now." She paused then mumbled, "chosen not to is more like it."

My mouth dropped slightly. Oh. I saw why now. But he didn't need to make such a big production out of it. I didn't want to argue with Jessica anymore so I gave up.

"You're right Jess. I'll just let him do whatever." Jessica grimaced.

"Good. This is the most holy of days, respect it." I resisted the urge to laugh.

The drive home with Edward was silent. I decided to keep up this charade of ignoring him. Since he seemed so intent on annoying me, I would annoy him. I smiled to myself. Justice had its moments. We pulled up to my house and as always, he opened the passenger door for me and walked me to the house.

"I won't be coming over this afternoon, Bella." I was barely over the threshold when I turned around, ready to whine. I didn't want to talk to him, but I still wanted him around. I paused. Wow, maybe Jessica was right. I was selfish. But this game was too fun. I merely raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm busy with other arrangements, so you won't see me until tomorrow morning." I opened my mouth, and then quickly shut it. I pursed my lips and nodded. He lifted a cold hand to my flushed cheek and gently traced my jawbone. He played dirty. "Sorry, Love," he added, his amber eyes burning into mine. I closed my eyes, went inside and shut the door.

Outside, I could hear his quiet laughter. I ran upstairs and threw my things on my bed. I was determined not to think about him, so I started on my homework. That kept me busy for all of an hour, so I threw on some loud music and went to get started on dinner. The CD was a mix of popular artists Mike gave me. Most of them were rock, which was fine with me. I was yelling to the words when Charlie came in the door, surprising me.

"Whoa, Bella! Calm down!" he shouted. I nearly dropped the glass pan full of Swedish pancakes. I pulled them out and accidentally burned my fingers with my free hand as I shut the oven door.

"Ah!" I grimaced. "Geez, Dad, don't do that!" I said angrily. A smile tugged at his lips.

"So, where's Edward?"

"He's _busy_," I said, using my fingers as quotes. I went to the sink and ran cold water over my injured fingers.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt," Charlie said as he eyed my hand.

"I barely touched it; its fine," I reassured. Dinner went by quietly as usual and Charlie thanked me as he cleared his plate. Seconds later, the TV flipped on. I cleaned up the kitchen and went to join Charlie in the living room; there was nothing else to do anyway. Nearly two hours of silence went by and I sighed.

"I'm going to bed," I said as I left the room.

"Maybe you should start exercising, Bella?" Charlie suggested randomly. I whipped around.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I accused.

"Well, you _always_ seem tired, Bells. You've been going to bed so early lately. I've heard exercise gives you more energy." I rolled my eyes.

"When you start eating fruits and vegetables, I'll exercise," I retorted. Charlie turned red and grumbled something I couldn't hear. I smirked and went to my room. The clock mocked me as I lay there. It was almost midnight and Edward still hadn't come. I got up and opened the window.

"Plans my eye!" I shouted. I slammed my window shut and ran back to the safety of my blankets. I fell asleep waiting and dreamed that Edward was lying next to me.

We drove to school in silence again. I had a scowl on my face and Edward was smiling. It was a very cold morning, so I reached to the dashboard to turn up the heat. Edward suddenly slammed on the brakes.

"What did you do to your hand?" he demanded; his smile disappeared. He caught me off guard and I couldn't think what to say. Then I remembered I didn't have to say anything. I turned away from him and merely shrugged. I could literally feel his scowl deepen as his narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm not kidding, Bella. Did you burn it?" He grabbed my hand and his cold nose gently skimmed my wrist. "I can smell the burned skin," he growled. I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye; his golden eyes had darkened in the slightest. I sighed and looked out the window, studying the rain droplets on the window.

"Hm," I began to myself, "I wonder if someone had been around, then maybe I wouldn't have gotten hurt." I knew I was playing dirty, but Edward overreacted too much, so I didn't feel as bad as I should have. Edward's anger faltered, and his gaze softened.

"You're right Bella," he said. "But please promise me that you'll be more careful for the next two days. I don't think I could contain myself if your clumsiness heaped anymore guilt on me." Edward then blew his cold breath on my fingers and gently kissed each one. I could feel the heat rising to my face. I snatched my hand away and he chuckled. I folded my arms in frustration. My guilt ploy hadn't worked; he would still be staying away for two days. The day went by like yesterday and my resolve to keep from talking to him was stronger since the incident in the car. I realized I was getting impatient for Valentine's Day. I just wanted this nonsense to end. After school, Edward drove me home, walked me to the door and left. I glared after his Volvo. I got in my truck and headed to Jessica's. She had asked me earlier to help her come and pick out an outfit to wear on her date with Mike. Thankfully, Angela was coming, too. Jessica tried on her entire wardrobe, Angela enthusiastically giving opinions. I was not. Jessica finally put on a cute green dress with black leggings.

"That one, Jess. It brings out your eyes," I said. Jessica beamed.

"Okay!"

"Mike won't know what hit him," Angela grinned.

"Let's go get ice cream; I'm starving," I suggested. Jessica eyed me suspiciously.

"Still having guy troubles Bella?" she shook her head. "When will you learn?"

"Whatever," I replied. "Let's go." We went to the ice cream shop on Main Street and of course I drove. After taking them home, I made my way slowly back to my house. Valentine's Day was tomorrow. Great. It was nine o'clock when I got home and Charlie was already asleep on the couch. I shook him awake.

"Go lie in your own bed Dad." He rubbed his eyes and turned off the TV.

"You work too hard," I commented. "It isn't good for a man your age." He stood up and made his way to the stairs.

"I'm only thirty-eight, Bella," was his only response. I went to the kitchen to clean the mess Charlie had made trying to make himself dinner and then took a shower. I took my time and slowly brushed my teeth. I threw on some pajamas and went to bed. I tried to think of something boring to put me to sleep; I didn't want to keep myself up with thoughts of Edward like I usually did. I pulled the blankets tighter and fell into a hazy sleep. As I slept, I suddenly heard his voice; the voice I always longed to hear.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella," I then felt a cold sensation on my cheek. "I love you…more than you know." The voice said softly. I couldn't help but smile. I suddenly felt the cold sensation on my neck and I woke with a start. Nobody was in the room with me; I had been dreaming, hadn't I? I rolled out of bed and opened the window.

"Cheater!" I said hoarsely into the night.

I jumped out of bed the next morning and looked down the street, searching for Edward's Volvo. It wasn't there. Perfect, this day was off to a great start, I grumbled to myself. I scowled and roughly shut the curtains. I hardly paid attention to what I put on, and trudged downstairs to the kitchen. I took my time eating, but quickly lost interest in the frosted cornflakes. I dumped the remains down the disposal and grabbed my keys to the Chevy.

As I opened the door, I noticed a single, red rose placed carefully on the doorstep. I narrowed my eyes and bent down to pick it up. I knew who had left it there, and I could feel the beginnings of a grin tug at my lips. I quickly shook my head and tossed it on the table by the door. He had won this round, sneaking in a rose, and I rolled my eyes to the cliché of it all. I slammed the front door shut and made my way to the truck.

Guilt started to eat away at me and I hesitantly glanced at the front door. I moaned to myself and stomped back to the house. I shoved the door open and grabbed the rose. I filled a vase with water and dropped the rose inside. That should gratitude enough. I walked back outside and said loudly,

"I didn't throw it away, are you happy now?"

The school was on a peculiar buzz when I arrived. Boys and girls were both acting weird. Maybe I should have skipped today like Edward. I sighed as I got out my truck and trudged to class. Throughout the whole day, girls were giggling and whispering to each other, no doubt bragging about what their boyfriends did. Everyone knew better than to include me. I laughed humorlessly at that thought. I slowly made my way out of the school and ran into a crowd in the parking lot. I pushed my way through and found what everyone was staring at: Rosalie's Porsche. My eyes widened and I tried to fall back into the crowd.

"Oh, no you don't, Bella!" Alice's bell-like voice said loudly over the low hum of the car. She hopped out gracefully towards me and grabbed my hand. I struggled though I knew it was useless.

"Please Alice, no. Everyone is staring!" I whined. She grinned brilliantly.

"That's the point! I'm here to pick up the Princess!" she said gleefully. I wanted to die.

"Damn Edward," I muttered to myself. He was in so much trouble. I hid my face with my hair and got into the car with Alice. We pulled out of the parking lot at a slow pace. Oh sure, when I wanted them to drive slowly, they would have none of it, but today… I moaned in my seat.

"Edward enjoys humiliating me, doesn't he?" I asked scathingly.

"I think he gets some pleasure out of it," Alice replied. I tried to think of an escape.

"Wait! I have to go home and tell Charlie—"

"Already taken care of!" Alice chirped. I hung my head in my hands. Vampires were so manipulative. Alice began to drive at her so-called normal speed when we hit the highway. Minutes later, we were at her house. She opened my door and I refused to get out.

"I can make this hard or easy, Bella. Your choice." I bit my lip in thought, but she gave me no time to decide. She picked me up with ease and bolted to her room. She shut her door and let me go. I slumped to the floor in defeat as she disappeared to her closet.

"Alice….please no…. I beg you…" I whispered; I knew she could hear me.

"Sorry Bella, Edward's orders. Besides, you know I love doing this!"

"I'm not a doll."

"Oh hush, I've been looking forward to this for weeks!" I decided I would not help in anyway. Alice didn't notice though. She dressed me herself and then sat me down to apply makeup and do my hair. I had on a deep purple, old fashioned dress. I was surprised I actually liked it; the vintage feel warmed me up to this idea a bit. Alice patiently curled my hair into soft waves and put another vintage piece on me; a hair pin.

"I think this was one of Edward's mom's favorite," she commented. I admired it in the mirror and tried not to smile.

"Edward will like this surprise," she offhandedly; but it was obvious she said that purposefully, I thought. I looked in the mirror and realized I was smiling.

It was six o'clock when Alice finished her preparations. She slipped low black heels on my feet and pushed me to the door.

"Edward is waiting downstairs," she said. "Please try to be nice; he's been looking forward to this for so long." I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"Thanks for this," I said grudgingly. She grinned.

"You two will have the house to yourselves for a while, everyone is gone."

"What?" I panicked. "Why?" Though I hadn't seen Edward for only one day, I was already very nervous.

"Calm down, Bella, I know you will have a good time." And suddenly she was gone. I breathed in deeply and patted my face. Opening her door, a pleasant odor wafted through the hall. I furrowed my eyebrows curiously and made my way downstairs. I was careful with my footing until the last two steps. I looked up and saw Edward standing below me. Though I was frozen on the second to last step, he was still nearly as tall as me. My knees buckled and I tripped over the stair. He readily caught me and smirked when I looked at him.

"You look beautiful," he said gently. I blushed heavily. I wished I could get used to his perfection. I cleared my throat.

"…Thanks, y-you look great, too." He was wearing a simple suit and tie, but looked breathtaking, nonetheless. He put a hand to my hair and his eyes paused on the hair pin. His eyes softened and he simply stared at me, as if in awe. I felt awkward under his gaze and cleared my throat.

"So…um…" He took my hand and a smile tugged as his lips.

"So are you talking to me again?" he asked, his amber eyes gazing at me intensely.

"I-I don't know…" I replied. I really wish his presence didn't take away my ability to think straight. I had forgotten I was supposed to be mad at him.

"So what are we doing?" I asked nervously as he led me to the dining room.

"_You_ are eating first. The rest is a surprise," he smiled. He helped me sit at the dining room table and then left to the kitchen. He came back with three large dishes in his hand. The first one he placed in front of me was some type of pasta. I waited for him to sit across from me until I picked up my fork.

"Did you make this?" I asked as I stabbed a noodle and put it in my mouth.

"Yes, do you like it?" I stared at him with mild surprise.

"What can't you do?" I asked incredulously. He smiled.

"Is that a 'yes'?" he said, apparently amused.

"Of course it is! What is this?" I said while putting more in my mouth.

"Mushroom Ravioli," he said matter-of-factly. I froze and my heart melted. He remembered what I had eaten on our first time out together… when he saved me in Port Angeles. I shook my head out of my stupor; of course he would remember. Edward remembered everything. I finished eating the ravioli and he poured me some Coke into a glass cup. I wasn't surprised he remembered what I drank, too. He pushed the second plate out to me and it was just a simple salad. But it was delicious, too. I pouted slightly; he was a better cook than me, and that was one I thing I knew I could do well. The entire time, Edward simply stared at me, studying my every move. I began to feel self-conscious.

"Edward, could you please stop looking at me like that? At least talk or something…" He smirked.

"_The breadth of language could never convey how much thou—_"

"I don't need you quoting love poems," I growled.

"But why not? That's what I feel like saying." I sighed. I finished the salad and he pushed the last plate to me. It was some fancy looking chocolate dessert. I let my face fall. He furrowed his brows.

"Not to your liking?" he asked concernedly. I looked up at him, my eyes narrowed.

"You just had to throw in chocolate somewhere, didn't you?" I accused. He laughed.

"I don't understand this vendetta you have against Valentine's Day, Bella." I rolled my eyes. "Love, I just wanted to show you how much I care about you. Today is specifically designated for just that."

"Yeah but," I argued, "you can show me any time. Why give into the conformity?"

"My parent's anniversary comes once a year Bella." My anger faulted. Is that was this was all about? He just wanted to celebrate his human parents' anniversary?

"This was my mother's favorite holiday, and she enjoyed making an evening out of it," he began. "And now that I finally found someone…I mean found you, I can properly celebrate. I can show them the respect their love deserved." He moved to the seat beside me and took my hands in his frozen ones. "If they are indeed in Heaven… I would like them to see just how happy I am with you… and that we can enjoy this day together." Tears began to well up in my eyes. I felt like such an idiot. I couldn't believe how rude I had been to him, to Alice, to everyone. I hid my face in his chest.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I didn't know." He pulled me into his lap and chuckled.

"I know you didn't, silly. I'm not angry. Besides," he began as he pulled my face up so he could see me. "Your stubbornness is part of your charm." Edward then placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I pulled myself closer to him, wanting him to kiss me more.

"Bella," he warned while holding my face away. "You still need to finish dessert."

"I don't want _that_ kind of dessert," I pouted. He smiled. "Alright, you can finish it later then." I grinned and leaned in to him. He was suddenly on his feet and set me down on mine.

"Come, there's more," he hinted, his eyes twinkling with mischief. I sighed impatiently.

"More, Edward?" He grabbed my hand and led me outside. It was pitch black, and all I could hear was a slight wind blowing and the distant flow of the river.

"Where are we going?" I asked. There was no car in sight. He grinned at me, his golden eyes glowing in the night. Edward then took off his overcoat and placed it around me.

"Up." Suddenly he pulled me tight against him and we were flying up the nearest tree. I gasped nervously.

"Edward!" I said, my voice shaking. We reached the top and I looked around. The stars appeared even brighter from the tree tops. I forgot about my fears and stared up in awe. Edward then began to walk across the tops of the trees and I looked at him curiously. He was watching me, too. A faint shimmering appeared on his face and I turned to the trees, wondering what was causing his crystal-like skin to shine. I gasped. Thousands of tiny lights lit a path over the trees, leading what I thought was northeast; it was amazing.

"Edward…" I breathed, "Did you…" He simply held me tighter and kissed my cheek. Our journey following the lighted trees was something I'd never forget. Despite my ill-feelings towards Valentine's Day, I admitted I was having a wonderful time. Through the darkness, I couldn't tell where we were heading. Just then, the path abruptly ended and Edward stopped. He carefully released me and winked.

"Don't move; I'll be right back."

"Wha-?" Before I could finish, he vanished. Suddenly I could hear music playing faintly in the below. A burst of bright light suddenly blinded me and I nearly lost my balance on the branch. I adjusted my balance and my eyes and saw it. I saw our meadow, but it completely different. Millions of beautiful blinking lights were lined in and around the meadow, giving the green trees and grass a soft ethereal glow. Edward reappeared at my side and lifted me into his arms. He flew down off the top off the tree and landed without quake. The view of the meadow was even more breathtaking on the ground. We landed in the middle of a big circle of very short grass; it had been mowed specifically for this purpose.

"Edward," I began, "I…you…." I was at a loss for words. I couldn't describe how loved I felt at the moment. Edward had dazzled me for the millionth time. He began to move us to the music and whispered lovingly,

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bella." I tried to hide my tears from him, but he would have none of it. He slowly wiped them away. Though his hands were cool, his touch left my skin searing. Suddenly I was too hot in his overcoat. I shrugged it off of me and he looked at me questioningly.

"You're not cold?"

"Not anymore," I said, barely above a whisper. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and pulled me against him. His kiss was more passionate than I expected and my thoughts quickly grew hazy. I chilled at his touch, but I couldn't feel the cold; I was burning. He slowly released me and laughed under his breath.

"I wish it wasn't this easy to lose myself in you, Bella." His voice was low and seductive. Blood rushed to my face and he grinned. I sighed. He had it backwards; he was the careful one, I was always getting lost.

"You look beautiful, Bella!" a bell-like voice sounded behind me. I reluctantly turned my face from Edward's and saw the rest of the Cullen family walking towards us.

"They've come to join us," Edward said. Esme came and kissed me on the cheek. Carlisle smiled at us while Jasper nodded politely. Rosalie and Emmett were the last to appear and Emmett winked at me and gave Edward a thumbs up. I giggled. Rosalie just looked at me, her face devoid of any expression. Alice smiled at me; she knew I had enjoyed the evening.

"Do you mind if we dance with you?" she asked. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Why did you bother asking?" Alice laughed, grabbed Jasper and led him a little ways from us. The rest of the family followed in suit. After a few minutes, when the attention was off of Edward and me, I laid my head on his chest.

"I hope your parents can hear me," I started. Edward ran his fingers through my hair.

"Hear what?"

"How loud my heart beats for you," I mumbled. Edward always made me say what I was thinking…no matter how tacky… even if it was the truth. He sighed contently.

"If I had a heart, it would beat for you as well." I blushed. I hoped his parents knew how grateful I was for Edward. I hope they knew how happy _he _made _me. _

"Well," I began, "since your parents are in Heaven, then they'll hear me tell you…" I paused. I didn't want to say this, especially today of all days, but I didn't have a choice. Edward wanted to hear it, and who was I to deny him happiness, even it was embarrassing beyond all reason? It being the truth didn't help much either.

"Happy Valentine's Day Edward… I love you," I sputtered timidly. Edward stiffened at my words and pulled away from me, his golden eyes wild with excitement. My eyes widened in turn and my mouth fell open slightly; had I sounded insincere? I was suddenly crushed against him and his mouth claimed mine. He sighed my name between kisses and I stopped breathing. He loosed his hold on me and I opened my eyes; I was dazzled.

"I love you, too, Bella… more than you know." My eyes sharpened at his familiar words and I suddenly remembered my so-called dream.

"I knew you were there!" I accused. "You are the worst lying vampire—" my insult was cut short by his marble lips.

"Enough, Bella. I said you wouldn't see me… not that I wouldn't see you." I snorted.

"Words…"

"Fine, I'll make you forget your anger."

"No!" I protested as he pulled me to him again. "I want to be mad now!" The rest of the family looked at us, snickering in the distance. Edward's hands moved to my neck, my shoulders, and finally my waist. He was such a cheater. I submitted to his affection and allowed myself to forget…for now. But no matter what he did, I couldn't stay seriously angry for long. He was my life, my air; my everything. Edward suddenly released me a bit roughly.

"Oh for the love of…Bella, breathe!"


End file.
